What's Mine Is Your's
by Genuine-Discord
Summary: When Lucius Malfoy looses a duel, Severus becomes James Potter's property for a week...or will it be more? Severus has to choose between two people he loves and enemies will find out more about each other then they'd ever imagined SLASH JP/SS LM/SS RL/SB
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This fic will be SLASH! Guy on guys, ppl. In this, Lucius is only 2 years older than Sev. Sev is 14, so this has minors.**

**Pairings: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Remus Lupin/Sirius Black, James Potter/Severus Snape and possibly more.**

**Warnings: Sex, Abuse, Bondage, Language, etc.**

**R&R please! **

"_REDUCTO!_" James Potter roared, watching with extreme satisfaction as Lucius Malfoy sailed through the air and smashed into a wall.

The blonde Malfoy groaned a little, slumping against the stone wall, succumbing to unconsciousness. A cheer went up from the Gryffindor side of the courtyard, and a collective moan from the Slytherin side.

James fist-pumped and jump-hugged Sirius as his best friend joined him. "Yeah!" Sirius clapped him on the back, grinning wildly. "What was the prize?"

James turned, grinning wickedly. The greasy, black, shoulder-length haired, lanky teen paled drastically and shrank back against Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy's lackeys both stepped forward protectively and began cracking their knuckles threateningly.

"Well, well, well. Look at our little prize." James taunted.

Severus' obsidian eyes widened in horror. "I-I thought this was a joke!" He shouted from behind Crabbe and Goyle.

"No way, Snape!" Potter laughed. "You thought this was a _joke_?"

Sirius, James, Remus, Peter and the rest of the Gryffindors howled with laughter. Trembling, Snape stepped out from behind the protective barrier Lucius' lackey's had formed. "Yes. I did think it was a joke." He hissed.

With that, he bolted. Sirius darted after him and easily caught up, expecting to have to tackle the lanky teen. Instead, the Slytherin dropped to his knees at Lucius' side. "Lucius?" He demanded frantically, long fingers pulling the sweat soaked blonde hair away from the other boy's face.

"Lucius, wake up!" He said in a shaky voice.

Sirius snorted, crossing his arms over his chest and smirking. "Looks like Snivellus has a boyfriend!" He hooted.

The Gryffindors laughed, jeering. Most of the Slytherins had already trickled away, but now the rest left. Rodolphus Lestrange, Avery, Crabbe and Goyle were the only ones who remained at Severus' side.

"Lucius! Oh, God, please be okay, please be okay!" Severus begged.

The blonde's silver eyes slid open slowly, and he moaned. Severus rocked back on his heels, breathing a deep sigh of relief. "Lucius do _not_ do that to me!" He gasped.

Malfoy slowly sat up, rubbing his temples. "What…Sev'rus, what happened?" He asked groggily.

Severus scooted closer, cradling Lucius' face in his hands. "Potter beat you." Snape whispered, gently stroking the long blonde hair out of his face.

Lucius frowned. "I'm sorry, Severus. I'm so sorry, I really am…" He whispered hoarsely. "I thought I could beat him."

Severus nodded and leaned in to press his forehead against the other's. "It's okay, I forgive you."

Lucius' lips twisted into a smile, and he gently slid his thumb across Severus' cheek. "Thank you, love." He murmured.

Severus smiled back, just as careful. He slipped his arms around Lucius' waist and hugged the older boy, ignoring the fact about 20 Gryffindors were watching and they were sitting on the dusty ground. He buried his face in Lucius' chest, breathing in the scent of cardamom or some other exotic spice.

Trembling a little, he nuzzled closer. "I'm going to miss you."

Lucius' chest rumbled as he chuckled, and he stroked Severus' cheek. "I'll still be around, silly. You'll just be staying with a bunch of Gryffindorks for a week." He grinned against Severus' ear. "A snake in the lion's den, eh? I'll see you around, alright. I'll bring your stuff up with to the lion den later, 'kay?"

"'Kay. Thanks, Luc." He whispered into Malfoy's shirt.

"You're very welcome, love." With that, Lucius kissed Snape on the tip of the nose and pulled himself from the younger boy's grasp.

The blonde Malfoy stood and rebound the ribbon that tied his long platinum hair back. He reached down and pulled Severus to his feet as well. Sirius led them over to the Gryffindors, most of which had left by then.

James, Remus and Sirius stood elbow to elbow, watching the scene unfold. Lucius walked right up to James and grabbed him by the collar. Eyes a molten silver, he leaned in until the tip of his nose was less than a centimeter from James'.

"You had better take damn good care of my Severus, or I swear I will kill you." Lucius hissed, voice soft and dangerous.

James nodded breathlessly, surprised by Lucius' fierce protective nature of the lanky fourteen year old. "Sure thing, Malfoy."

Lucius nodded curtly. "Good." He turned to Sirius and released James. "I'll be watching you."

Severus suddenly flung himself into Lucius' arms. "Remember to finish that Transfiguration essay, and do your Charms homework, uh…and that Potions project. There should be some more Devil's Snare roots in that-" Lucius cut him off almost immediately by pressing his lips to Severus'.

The black-haired teen let out a surprised 'Mmmff!' as Lucius' tongue flicked out along his lips and the blonde wrapped his arms around his waist. The older Slytherin smirked against the other's lips as Severus' mouth parted with a groan.

He pushed his tongue into Severus' mouth and scraped his tongue along the younger's teeth, biting Severus' bottom lip. Severus whimpered and reached up to tangle his fingers in his lover's platinum hair.

Lucius gently withdrew into his own mouth, coaxing Severus to follow. Snape hesitantly followed, gently swiping his tongue along the older boy's mouth. Just as he entered Lucius' mouth, the clearing of a throat reminded them of their audience.

Lucius sucked on Severus' tongue for a few more seconds, then gently pulled away. "Mmm…be a good boy for the Gryffindorks, hmm?"

Snape nodded, breathing hard. "Thanks, love." He whispered into Lucius shoulder, than pulled away completely.

James smirked. "So the rumors are true!" He cried, grinning.

Lucius nodded. "Of course."

"Looks like Malfoy really does have a little fuck-boy." Sirius noted.

"Sirius!" Remus gasped as Peter snickered. "Language!"

Sirius grinned and threw his arm around the werewolf's shoulder. "Sorry, Moony."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Padfoot."

Lucius gently pushed Severus towards the crowd of Gryffindors. "I'll see you later, alright Snake?"

Severus nodded and folded his arms across his chest as he took his place besides Peter. The slightly chubby Gryffindor scooted away nervously, as if afraid Severus' Slytherin-ness would rub off on him. Snape ignored him.

Lucius smiled comfortingly at the younger Slytherin, then turned and walked off. Crabbe, Goyle, Avery and Rodolphus followed him, all casting concerned glances back at Severus. The young Slytherin nodded to them, and they all made their way out of the courtyard.

"Well, c'mon, Snivelly, let's show you around the lion's den." With that, the group moved off.

Severus sighed heavily and trudged along behind them, frowning and wishing he had his Potions book to read. It was going to be a long night.

-ooOoo-


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay! This one is about twice as long as the first chappie! :D This fic will be SLASH! Guy on guys, ppl. In this, Lucius is only 2 years older than Sev. Sev is 14, so this has minors.**

**Pairings: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Remus Lupin/Sirius Black, James Potter/Severus Snape and possibly more.**

**Warnings: Sex, Abuse, Bondage, Language, etc.**

**R&R please! **

"This," James said as he stepped through the portrait hole, "Is the Gryffindor Common Room."

Severus looked around somewhat nervously, semi-consciously using Sirius and Remus as a shield. A murmur went up as people recognized Snape as Lucius Malfoy's Slytherin fuck-boy.

Yo, James! Is that Malfoy's boy?" One other fourth year Gryffindor asked.

"Yeah! I screwed Malfoy in a duel and won him as _mine_ for the week!" James said. "Everybody, meet Snivellus Snape!" He grabbed Severus' arm and pulled him out from behind Sirius and Remus.

Snape stumbled a little, off-balanced by James' rough treatment. When he regained his composure, he sneered around at the Gryffindors. "Oiy! Snivelly, be polite!" Sirius snapped upon noticing Severus' sour expression.

Severus faltered, then scowled and forced himself to look at the ground. "Good boy." Sirius said, reaching over and smacking Severus on the back a little harder then was necessary.

Snape staggered, and suddenly a welcome sight was holding him up from falling. "Lily?"

"Severus! What are you doing here?" The red-head demanded.

Snape shrugged, looking lost and hopeless. "Lucius lost a bet with the Gryffindorks over there," He said motioning towards the Marauders, "And now Potter _owns_ me for an entire _week_." He gave an overly-dramatic shudder as Lily hugged him.

"I'm sure Lucius will think of something. But until then, we can hang out, right?"

Severus nodded eagerly, but James stepped between the two. "Uh, no. Snape is _my_ bitch for this week. Go buy your own." James then grabbed Severus' elbow and pulled the lanky teen along behind him.

Snape cried out in half-fear, half-indignation. "What-ah!"

James half-dragged him up the stairs to the boy's dormitories. The Seeker threw the lanky teen onto his bed and whipped out his wand. Severus scrabbled backwards until his back hit the headboard, eyes wide.

"P-Potter?"

Suddenly, Severus was absolutely terrified. He didn't have Lucius to breeze in and save the day, or Crabbe and Goyle to protect him. He was in the lion's den, and he was in huge trouble.

James slowly advanced towards the horrified Slytherin, who let out a squeak of fear. Hands shaking, Severus frantically searched for his wand, and when he finally brought it out, James smugly disarmed him with Expelliarmus.

Severus whimpered as James slowly kneeled on the end of the bed, wand still pointed straight at Severus. The Slytherin swallowed thickly as James suddenly used his magic to bind Severus' wrists to the headboard.

The Gryffindor smirked slyly and placed his hands on either side of Severus' hips, straddling the black-haired boy's knees. Severus put on a fierce glower, trying to not look as helpless as he was.

"Potter! Release me, now!" He commanded.

"Hmm…no." James grinned and slowly began to trail his hands up Severus' chest.

Snape, against his better judgment, shivered. James' smirk widened. "So…Malfoy _must_ have had a good reason to use you as his whore, right?"

"I-I'm not a wh-whore…" Severus stammered, eyeing James' hands as his nimble fingers plucked at the buttons of his cloak.

"Oh, really? The rumors say that you're an excellent cock-sucker." James said, hazel eyes meeting with Severus' deep obsidian orbs.

Snape gulped nervously as James began to slowly unbutton his shirt, until he was sitting half-naked on top of the lanky teen. Severus licked his dry lips and croaked, "I belong to Lucius, and I always will."

Potter's lips quirked. "Yes, but now you're being my rent-boy." With that, he crushed his lips onto Severus', fingers groping under Severus' shirt.

Snape squirmed under the taller boy, who easily held him down and continued to tear at Severus' clothing. "Mmnnnfff!" He wriggled more, but James stopped him by pinching a nipple.

Snape arched into James against his will, biting back a moan. James pulled away and grinned. "I see why Malfoy likes you, Snivellus."

Snape whimpered as James deftly ripped the stitches of his sleeves so he could pull Severus' shirt off. "Malfoy apparently has a very interesting taste in whores, but you'll do." Now that they were both shirtless, Severus realized that his worst enemy was going to fuck him-against his will.

Severus bit his lip and tried to keep tears of desperation from springing to his eyes. He hated feeling like this, so weak and helpless. When Lucius had him tied up it was a good feeling, but with Potter…

Severus merely contented himself with a frown and he closed his eyes, unable to stand the sight of his captor any longer. "Now, now, Snivelly, I want you to look at me."

Snape shook his head, pressing backwards into the pillows to desperately keep as much distance as possible between Potter and himself. But to no avail, as James leaned in and swiped his tongue along the edge of his jaw.

Severus, trembling, decided it would be easier to just relax and take what was coming to him instead of fight it and just get hurt more. So, he slowly forced himself to go limp as James sucked and licked along his jawline to his ear. James sank his teeth into the sensitive flesh, causing Severus to cry out in pain.

"Oh, shit!" He breathed, hands clenching into fists above his head where they remained tied.

James grinned. "Like that, did you?" He nibbled a little, hot breath ghosting along Severus' pale skin.

"Mmm…" Severus hummed, bucking up into James.

James merely chuckled and continued to lick at the tender skin. Then he moved away suddenly, and Severus groaned at the loss despite himself. There was a rustle of fabric, and then the bed shifted.

James moved to straddle Severus again, but this time bare skin met the worn fabric of Severus' trousers. He blinked his eyes open, frightened and exhilarated at the same time. James was now completely naked, and completely aroused.

Severus let his eyes wander over the smooth, tan skin of James' chest then down to the taught skin of his belly. Past the abundance of curly brown hair was his glorious cock, dripping with precum. Severus' eyes feasted on the sight, trying to forget who he was staring at.

James had pulled out that crooked grin that made most girls swoon. Severus slowly forced himself to look James deep in the eyes and take a deep breath. "Are you going to fuck me?" He asked seriously.

James smile never faltered. "Nah. Not tonight. Maybe some other time, if you behave." He winked, and placed his hands on Severus' chest. "But maybe we'll see if the rumors are true about you being good at giving blow jobs."

Slowly, James ran one finger up Severus' chest to his neck, then trailed it up to the corner of Severus' mouth. "Suck." He ordered, roughly shoving the finger into Severus' mouth.

Severus practically gagged at the sudden protruding member, but then obediently began to suckle on the single thin digit. His mind drifted and he began to analyze the situation. Lucius' fingers, and skin in general was pale and creamy, silky smooth, like milk. He tasted sweet, and he smelled like exotic spices.

James, on the other hand, had bronze, sun-kissed skin that was calloused and rough from long days playing Quidditch. He tasted not sour, but a bittersweet kind of flavor, and he smelled like sweat and sandalwood. Severus quickly reminded himself to suck as James swatted him upside the head with his free hand.

"Oiy! Have some respect, will you? What're you thinking about anyways?" James snarled commandingly.

Severus looked up at his captor. "I wash comprnng ooh nnn Ooshus." He mumbled around James' finger.

The Seeker rolled his eyes and withdrew his finger. "What? Didn't your mother ever teach you not to talk with your mouth full?"

_No, she doesn't talk for fear of being beaten._ Severus thought morosely as he replied, "I was comparing you and Lucius."

"Well, whose better?" James asked, grinning lopsidedly again.

"Lucius." Severus blurted before he could think.

"Oh, really? And why is Malfoy better than me?" James asked, taking the confession surprisingly well for the violent, arrogant bully he was.

"Well…he tastes better. And he always talks to me, with this tone of voice that's really…" Gulp. "…arousing. And Lucius is soft and kind but demanding and you're just telling me what to do and insulting me."

Severus paused thoughtfully. "I mean, Lucius tells me what to do, but in a good kind of dominating way whereas you just dragged me up here, threw me on the bed, tied me up and started taking my clothes off." He said, glaring by the time he was finished.

James chuckled. "So…a good kind of domination? Explain." He ordered lightly, clearly amused.

"Well…" Severus paused to think up an explanation. "He makes you _want_ to be completely and utterly his. He somehow gets you to want to serve his every beck and call, and he always leaves you with this longing to be back under his control."

James nodded, absorbing the information. "Now I see why you're so eagerly his fuck-boy." There was a brief pause, then, "How often do you guys shag anyways?"

Severus blushed. "Whenever he's in the mood." He mumbled.

"How much is that?" James asked, noting the pretty fleeting of pink tinge dancing across Snape's high, pale cheek bones.

"Um…a lot. Almost every other night. Sometimes twice a night. Maybe more when he's really pissed at someone. Sometimes he'll go days without doing me, but I suspect he's punishing me more then himself." Severus elucidated quietly, thoroughly embarrassed he was so easily sharing secrets with his worst enemy.

James laughed. "The guy seriously likes to use you, doesn't he?"

"Well, I am his. I owe him a huge debt." Severus said haughtily.

That sparked the brunet's interest. "Debt? What debt?"

"Um…he's saved me from you and your pals a bunch. And he…" Severus' voice trailed off into a tiny mumble, "…he helped me buy all the stuff so I could be in Advanced Potions this year."

James frowned. "He had to help you buy stuff? Why?" The Seeker had always thought Severus' slightly modest nature had kept him buying second hand robes instead of the newest fashion like Lucius.

Severus blushed even more. "It's none of your business." He hissed, trying to appear intimidating, but failing.

He was tied to a bed and being molested by his (naked) worst enemy whilst holding a very personal conversation with said enemy. Severus Snape could tell was failing miserably in all ways he looked at the situation.

"Well, seeing as I own you for the week, I could always order you to tell me." Severus paled. "But, I won't."

Severus breathed a sigh of relief, but regretted it as James' cock pushed hard against his stomach. He whimpered a little, and James sniggered. "And I'm not making you because I'm hungry and I want to go to dinner."

Severus glared. "Is food and sex _all_ you ever think about?"

"No." James said seriously as he hopped off Severus and stretched leisurely. "I think about Quidditch and pranks too, you know."

Severus glared and sighed at the infuriating Gryffindor. "You know, Snape, you're not all that bad for a Slytherin." Came the suddenly drowsy remark from where James was buttoning up his shirt.

Severus sneered, working on restoring his cold, indifferent act. James grabbed his wand and released him, and Severus massaged his wrists, helping the blood flow begin again. He flexed his fingers, trying to ignore the strange tingling feeling that had overcome them.

When he looked up, he realized James was watching him. "What?" He snapped beginning to button up his shirt again.

"Nothing." James said, shaking his head. "I guess because I own you, you should sit with the Gryffindors, eh?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Severus shrugged. "I'd rather not, but you've never taken my opinion into consideration before, so I fail to see how this conversation is benefitting us other than being able to hear our voices." He said dryly.

James glowered. "Fine. We're sitting in the middle of Gryffindor table, you to my right, Peter to my left, Sirius and Remus on your other side." He said forcefully. "And NO funny business, alright?"

Severus shivered as James sounded remarkably like his father. _"You're going on that stupid little pony of yours to the market to pick up some whiskey, you hear? You go fast, and NO funny business, alright? If I catch wind of you doing anything freaky like your damn mother, I'll wring your scrawny neck with my own hands!" _Severus' father had then proceeded to pick him up by the collar and toss him out the front door.

He pulled himself out of his thoughts and straightened his clothes before standing up and clearing his throat. Severus noticed James was standing there staring at his still hard-albeit less hard-cock and frowning.

The Slytherin raised an eyebrow, and James sighed. "Pity. You run along down stairs and I'll meet you and the gang when I'm finished, yeah?"

Severus nodded and all but fled the room. When he reached the common room, Sirius waltzed over to him, grinning broadly. "Where's James? You hexed him?"

Severus shook his head. "He still has my wand." _Stupid! You should've taken it when you had the chance! _"And he's making me sit with you all at dinner."

"Well, where is he if you didn't hex him?" Remus asked politely, smiling at Severus.

Severus flashed a grateful look in the other's direction, the turned to glare at Sirius. "He's up there wanking, I suppose."

With that, he brushed past the scruffy teen and sat stiffly on an absurd burgundy couch. He snatched the closest book off the table and cracked it open, sticking his nose in it and beginning to read without another thought.

Several minutes later, James made his way down the stairs, grinning from ear to ear. "Whose hungry?" He asked.

This was greeted by several shouts and whoops of joy that caused Severus to flinch. He looked up, glaring around at those who had interrupted his reading. "Must you always run around causing cacophonies like the barbarians Gryffindors clearly are?" He demanded icily.

Sirius grinned. "Yep! Come on Snivelly, we want to show off our prize!" With that, the Marauders, Severus included, moved out and off towards the Great Hall in time for dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Woah! So many updates in so little time! I'm seriously sitting here at two in the morning writing this? This fic will be SLASH! Guy on guys, ppl. In this, Lucius is only 2 years older than Sev. Sev is 14, so this has minors.**

**Pairings: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Remus Lupin/Sirius Black, James Potter/Severus Snape and possibly more.**

**Warnings: Sex, Abuse, Bondage, Language, etc.**

**R&R please! **

When they entered, Severus sulking along behind the others, the teachers all almost immediately noticed the odd situation. "Is that Snape?" Madam Hooch asked McGonagall.

"I believe so." Minerva replied, pursing her lips. "He seems quite upset, but he's following those four troublemakers anyways."

"Albus!" Hooch called.

The headmaster looked over from his conversation with Filius. "Yes, Rolanda?" He asked, eyes twinkling madly.

"Look at that." She jerked her head towards the odd group as they sat, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, Severus Snape, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

"Severus is a Slytherin!" Slughorn said. "Why is he with those Gryffindors?"

"I thought Severus hated them, they always pick on him anyways." Chimed in Flitwick.

"Isn't he always hanging around Lucius Malfoy?" Added Minerva.

Dumbledore frowned. "I'll have a word with him after dinner, but for now just watch."

The faculty nodded and set about inconspicuously watching the strange group.

…

Severus frowned and cast a longing look at the Slytherin table before Sirius pushed him into his seat, grinning at the confused faces of his fellow Gryffindors. "Everybody, I know some of you are confused as to why our Slytherin Snivellus is dining with us tonight." James said, addressing the table.

"Well, I had a bet with Malfoy earlier today. If I could beat him in a duel, I would be master of his little fuck-boy for a week." James grinned slyly and threw his arm around Severus' shoulders. "And I beat him. So, Snape is _mine_ for the entire week."

A cheer and wolf whistles went up from the small crowd, and people from other tables looked around curiously to pinpoint the cause of the noise. Severus frowned and merely stabbed a piece of chicken before shoving into his mouth and chewing angrily.

James laid his head on Severus' shoulder, who shifted away, only to collide with Black, who was dumping a ridiculous amount of ketchup on his rice. The ketchup splurted onto his hand, and he turned to glare at Severus.

"Watch it, Snivelly, or next time I'll hex your brains out." Sirius growled, licking the ketchup off his hand.

"No you won't," James countered. "We need his brains to do our homework, right?"

Whoops went up between the two, and Severus wished desperately he could fall through the bench and the floor would swallow him up. He shrank down even more, quietly eating a scarcer amount of food than usual, which was saying something.

"Oiy, is that all you're going to eat?" James asked several minutes later, noticing Severus sitting stiffly with a miserable expression on his face.

Severus glared icily at the Seeker. "Why do you care?"

"Because Malfoy said he would kill me if I didn't take good care of you, and that guy's got good connections…" James said, sharing a glance with his best friend.

Sirius elbowed the scrawny Slytherin in the stomach. "Yeah, eat up."

"I don't think I can." Severus said truthfully. "I'm full."

"You're only full when I say you are." James shot back, and began to dump mashed potatoes onto the other's plate.

Severus groaned and slumped forward to put his elbows on the table and hide his face in his hands. "Can I at least go talk to Lucius for a second?"

James considered it for a minute, then said, "You're getting three minutes, but you'd better have your skinny arse back here by the time that's up."

Severus nodded eagerly. "Thank you!" He jumped out of his chair and ran full speed over to the Slytherin table.

Without thinking, he threw his arms around Lucius from behind, who jumped and choked on whatever he was eating. Evan Rosier slid over to make room for Severus, who straddled the bench and turned to Lucius, grinning.

"Sev!" Lucius cried, wiping his mouth before hugging Severus to his chest. "Hey, Snake, how are you?"

"Could be better." Severus replied, shrugging. "They've not done anything real bad to me yet."

"Real bad?" Lucius asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well…" Severus lifted his hands to show the fading red lines encircling his wrists.

Lucius frowned. The same lines appeared on Severus' wrists whenever he tied the boy to…realization dawned on him. "They tied you up?"

"Yeah, Potter tied me to his bed. And took my wand." Severus said, like it was no big deal.

"What did he do to you?" Lucius asked smoothly, velvet voice sliding over Severus like a knife through warm butter.

"Well, he sat on me, got our shirts off, snogged me a couple of times, we had a one-sided heart to heart, and he took his pants off." Severus said quickly, glancing back at the Gryffindor table before snuggling up to Lucius.

"PDA!" Bellatrix Black shrieked.

"Shut up, Bella." Lucius growled before turning back to Severus and kissing him on the forehead. "If he does anything that you are really uncomfortable with, tell me and I'll beat his arse through next month."

Severus grinned up at his lover, then sighed and said, "His skin is too rough." The younger boy reached for Lucius hand and pressed it against his cheek. "You have perfect skin."

Lucius chuckled. "I know. I'm a Malfoy, what's not perfect about me?"

Severus smiled, then sighed. "My three minutes is almost up, gimme your cloak."

"Huh?" Lucius asked, caught up in stroking Severus' cheek.

"Give me your cloak. It smells like you, and I need that." Severus said.

If anyone else had dared order Lucius around like that, they'd find themselves in the Infirmary for a week. Severus was one exception of about three. The blonde smirked and slowly unclasped his cloak before throwing around Severus's shoulders and adjusting it to fit correctly.

The black velvet smelled exactly like Lucius, as it was his favorite cloak, and Severus grinned. "Thanks, Luce."

"You're welcome, Sev." He leaned in and kissed the corner of Severus' mouth before shooing him away. "And eat some more, I don't want you dying of starvation on me."

Severus groaned, but saluted as he walked back towards his captors, cloak billowing out behind him.

-ooOoo-


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well, this story is getting alot more reviews than I expected it to, :D. And yes, this shall have a plot line to it, it's not just a PWP fic. Although, some parts may be ;)**

**So, R&R pretty please! OR Lucius will smack your head with his pimp cane. **

**This fic will be SLASH! Guy on guys, ppl. In this, Lucius is only 2 years older than Sev. Sev is 14, so this has minors.**

**Pairings: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Remus Lupin/Sirius Black, James Potter/Severus Snape and possibly more.**

**Warnings: Sex, Abuse, Bondage, Language, etc.**

Later that night, the Marauders and Severus entered the Gryffindor Common Room, Lily flounced over to them. "Hiya, Severus." She greeted happily.

"Hello, Lily." He replied.

"I hope James didn't do anything too bad to you." She said, shooting glares at the Seeker, who grinned back in what he assumed was an alluring way.

When Lily rolled her eyes and looked away, James scowled at Severus, a strict warning glance shining in his hazel eyes. "Uh…he did nothing to me. We just talked." Severus lied.

"Oh, okay, good." Lily smiled and pulled something out of her bag. "Here, I-I thought you'd like this."

Her smile practically blinded him as she handed him the book. He looked down, raven hair falling into his eyes. Said obsidian eyes widened, then lit up. "Lily!" He cried, normally cold voice laced with a warmth she loved to hear.

"You didn't! You shouldn't have!" He examined the deep violet leather cover of the book, smiling.

James and Peter traded interested glances, curious. Severus' smile widened as Lily hugged him. "It's yours. Keep it."

"Thank you!" He flipped through the pages, the crisp, heavy parchment sending up a puff of leathery and ink smells.

"What'd she give you?" Peter asked.

Snape looked up, smile fading. Lily frowned. Severus answered at James prompting look. "A copy of A Midsummer Night's Dream." He replied.

James shrugged. "Shakespeare?"

Snape nodded. "Um…and I have a question."

"What?" James asked.

"Where am I sleeping?" Severus asked somewhat timidly.

"The dorm." Peter said. "We decided it earlier."

"Oh." Severus frowned. "Where in the dorm?"

"My bed." James leered at Severus' face losing color.

"Pardon?" Severus squeaked, eyes wide as he hugged the book to his chest.

"You will be sleeping with me. In my bed." James said, grinning.

Lily stepped in front of Severus protectively. "Now wait a minute. You can't just tell him what to do!" She cried.

"No." Severus whispered, drawing strength from the thought of Lucius' welcome back at the end of the week. "He can, he owns me."

James smirked triumphantly. "That's right! I'm glad to see you know your place on the food chain, Snivellus." With that, he swept up the stairs to the boy's dorm, the other Marauders ushering Severus after them.

"Goodnight!" Lily called after them.

The moment they got up there, Sirius tackled Remus to the bed and the pair began snogging. Severus watched for a moment, a sneer tugging at the corners of his lips. "So, Regulus was right." He noted.

Sirius paused, panting, and looked at him. "My little brother?"

"Yes. He told the entire common room that you and Lupin were an item." Severus responded, carefully taking Lucius' cloak off.

Remus huffed from beneath Sirius. "Well, I did go over to Sir's house over the summer." He observed.

James smirked as he began to tug his clothes off and get ready for bed. "And mine!" He added.

Peter smiled. "Me too!"

"Well, I went to Lucius' Manor for a part of the summer." He told them, running his fingers over the fine velvet of Lucius' cloak.

"Great. Now, you're gonna need some PJs…" James muttered, riffling through his trunk.

Severus glared at the prospect of wearing anything belonging to James. Right on cue, Lucius breezed into the room, a classic charming smile gracing his features. "Hey, Sev, I brought your stuff up."

Severus smiled lightly and ran to hug Lucius, who he had seen less than half an hour ago. Lucius chuckled and hugged him back before winding through the Marauders and over to James' bed.

"You're sleeping where?" He asked, surveying the room calmly, silver eyes landing on Sirius and Remus for a moment. "So Reg was telling the truth." He noted.

He saw Severus' new book. "Shakespeare. Hmm, I never did like him. Oh, well, I can't understand why you like him so much…"

Lucius paused and sneered at the staring Gryffindors. "Your belongings, Severus." He handed Severus a small black silk drawstring pouch. "The enlarging charm still works from last year."

Severus nodded and said, "Thank you. Goodnight, Luce."

"Goodnight, little Snake." And Malfoy was gone as quickly as he came.

The Marauders blinked at their captive as he happily reached into the tiny bag. His arm, instead of going in up to his wrist, went up to his elbow as he searched for something. "Where on earth did he-uhps, there it is."

Severus pulled out a pair of gray and green pajamas and headed towards the bathroom before noticing the Gryffindors staring at him. "What? It's an enlarging charm!"

James raised an eyebrow. "Teach me." He ordered.

"Can I change first?"

"Fine, but hurry up." James said, shooing Severus out of the room and eyeing the bag.

Severus slipped into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Quickly, he undressed, feeling odd in the new surroundings. The Slytherin dorm bathrooms were cold and dark, but the water ran hot and steamy.

These bathrooms were large and bright and the water was cool, almost on the chilly side. It was strange without Lucius standing behind him, breath warm on the back of his neck. He could almost feel the blonde's hands ghosting up his sides, removing his clothes slowly where he stood.

But no, he was merely alone in the Lion's Den. Frowning; Snape shook off the feeling of longing and quickly changed into his pajamas. The plaid green and gray pants matched the plain gray t-shirt. The shirt was a little big on him; it was, again, Lucius'.

When he returned, he found James inspecting the bag, trying to open it, but to no avail. The Gryffindor growled in frustration, turned and threw it at Severus with all his might. Severus neatly caught it, Rodolphus and the other 'Future Death Eaters' throwing stuff at him had made his reflexes as quick as a Seeker's.

"It has a locking charm. Only it's owner can open it." Severus explained, moving to the bed where James was sitting cross-legged, pouting.

He opened it and pulled out a quill and ink set. "See?"

"Cool!" Remus said from across the room, where he was watching attentively.

Severus nodded. "It's actually a really useful charm." He paused when he saw the demanding look in James' eyes. "I can teach you it, if you'd like."

James bobbed his head in a nod. "Now."

"I'll need my wand." Severus said quickly, stowing his new book and the quill and ink in the bag.

James frowned, but wordlessly handed him the 13 inch, ebony birchwood, dragon heartstring wand. Severus smiled a little at the tingle of magic, then raised it and said, "The incantation is 'Allen open voor mij.'" He flicked his wand in a circle at the curtains surrounding Peter's bed, which shut immediately.

Peter squeaked from inside. "Lemme out!"

Severus smiled and said, "The counter-spell is 'open voor de andere.'" Before twirling his wand in the opposite direction at the curtains, which slid open.

James nodded, raising his wand. He tried it, and failed miserably. The spell backfired and Severus silently enjoyed his victory. "Here, like this."

Severus put his arms around James' waist from behind, taking the Seeker's wrist in his hand. "If you move your hand like this," He said, gently tugging James' wrist into position, "It works better."

James tried again with Severus guiding him, and it worked perfectly. James grinned and turned in Severus' arms before the Slytherin had a chance to pull away. "You, my slippery Slytherin, have a knack for teaching people magic." He grinned.

Severus tried to hide his blush as best as he could, shyly looking away. "Thanks, I 'spose."

James pushed Severus back against the bed until he sat down on the mattress, eyes wide. "Now, maybe I can teach you a little magic of my own." He said, grinning fierily.

Severus pursed his lips. "It'll take a lot more than that to seduce me, Potter."

James paused. "Alright. I'll consider that a challenge then, Snape." He grinned again. "If I can get you hard, then you'll be mine for two extra days."

Severus smirked back up at James. "Deal."

James grinned and hopped up to straddle Severus' hips. "That's what I like to hear."

Severus sneered up at the Seeker. "Glad to be pleasing, Mr. Potter." He said dryly, falling limp under the taller boy.

The other Marauders snickered. Severus ignored them and stared defiantly up at his captor. "Damn." James growled, rolling off Snape and sprawling out on the bed beside him. "You are good at that."

Severus smirked and sat up, grabbing his book out of his bag and cracking it open to read. He shifted wordlessly as James moved the covers down and pulled them back up over the both of them.

Several quite minutes later, Severus looked up and said, "Merly?"

The Marauders stared at him. "What the fuck is a Merly?" Sirius asked from across the room.

Severus ignored the question as a POP alerted them to the presence of a House Elf. "Yes, Master Snape?" The Elf asked happily.

"Will you please go get me one of Lucius' blankets, you know, that green one?" Severus asked.

"Of course, Master Snape." POP. "Merly lives to be serving you."

"Since when do you have a House Elf?" Potter asked, making Severus jump as James spoke right next to his ear.

"Since Lucius bonded her to me." Severus replied haughtily.

"Oiy, be polite." James cuffed him on the head, but Severus hardly winced at the soft blow.

"My most humble apologies, your majesty. I never meant to insult you, my liege. I live to serve you." Severus said, dead serious.

Peter and Remus both snickered, but James ignored it with a roll of his eyes as he went back to drawing snitches all over the inside cover of his Charms text book. Severus flipped the page and started reading again, pleased with himself.

A sharp POP interrupted the quiet and suddenly Merly was at Severus' side of the bed again. She handed him a dark emerald green blanket and smiled. "Master Malfoy says, 'Goodnight, he is loving you, he is missing you and he is wanting to be talking to you in the morning.'" Merly said.

"Thanks, Merly." The House Elf practically squealed with joy and POPped away, ecstatic she had been thanked by a wizard.

Sirius gaped at him from his bed as Severus wrapped himself in the blanket. "Why did you _thank a House Elf_?"

Severus shrugged. "Lucius hates it when I do. He says they don't deserve to be thanked, that they're slaves. I think everyone deserves a simple thanks every so often." He replied.

Sirius shook his head. "You're crazy. I wonder how Blondie puts up with you."

Severus frowned. "Don't call Lucius 'Blondie'."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Snivelly."

Severus just went back to reading until finally James yawned and said, "I'm tired, let's sleep?"

Severus took that as an order and stowed the book before relaxing down into the soft covers. James stretched out beside him as the other Marauders got settled and the lights dimmed. They all lay in a companionable silence, the only signs of life breathing and occasional shuffling of positions.

The young Slytherin laying tense as James made himself comfortable, wary about the other Gryffindors who had tormented him for so long. After several minutes, James growled, "Relax, Snape. I don't bite. You can stop trying not to breath."

Severus hesitantly shifted to his side, curling in like usual. Normally, he slept either spooning back against Lucius or burying his face in Lucius chest. It felt strange without the comforting warmth of the Malfoy heir beside him. James was odd, he sprawled himself out instead of snuggling with his bed partner, and for that, Severus was grateful.

When the Slytherin finally relaxed enough to go to sleep, his dreams were filled with Snakes and Lions peacefully sharing a meal. It was odd, to say the least.

-ooOoo-


	5. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well...sorry for taking so long to upload this, but I had no inspiration for it. Sorry. So, yep. Erm...I do not remember what I was going to say. Buh-bye!**

-ooOoo-

Severus awoke with a strong feeling of contentment lacing his thoughts. Something heavy was draped over him, and he immediately smirked, loving the way Lucius cuddled up to him when they slept.

Lucius groaned sleepily and nuzzled closer, pressing himself up against the other. That was odd…Lucius usually slept shirtless. This person was wearing all of their clothes, and was heavier then the lithe body Severus was accustomed to.

This person was not Lucius. They were stockier, with broader shoulders and a thicker build. For a fleeting moment, Severus thought Rodolphus or Avery had snuck into bed with them, but then the memories came rushing back to Severus in his sleep-addled haze.

A snicker broke through his frenzied thoughts as he realized James Potter was sprawled out lazily on top of him, fast asleep. "You guys!" Came a hushed whispered, restraining the urge to laugh, "Look at Prongs and Snivellus!"

More giggles went up, and Severus opened his eyes. "Potter!" He spat. "Get off me!"

"Nrrgh." Was the only response he got as he began to wriggle.

The Seeker slid his arms around Severus' waist and snuggled closer, pressing his lips against Severus' neck. Severus squirmed, but then froze as he felt James murmur, "Mmm, Evans…" against his neck.

"Potter!" He repeated, suddenly afraid. "Get off!"

His frantic squirms were greeted by outright laughter from the rest of the already awake Marauders. Severus whimpered quietly as James rocked his hips forward, still obviously caught in the throes of his wet dream.

The Seeker began to move faster, causing Severus to bury his face against the mattress. Lucius' blanket was there, and he breathed in the scent of his lover, trying to ignore the Gryffindor as he panted against the back of his neck.

James began to rock back and forth, pumping himself against Severus' arse. Snape bit back a groan as his body eagerly responded, assuming it was Lucius. By the time James came, he was desperately humping Severus, who had bitten a pillow to prevent from crying out in mix of disgust and arousal.

The other Marauders were cracking up when James finally awoke, moaning contentedly. Severus whimpered, trying to will away his erection. He imagined all manner of disturbing things: Dumbledore in a speedo, McGonagall making out with Hagrid, Slughorn naked…

With the last image, his hardness melted away, and Snape breathed a deep sigh of relief. James slowly came to realization, and fell out of bed backwards with a cry of shock. "Snape?"

"Yes, Potter. Snape. Not Evans." Severus bit out, disgust coloring his bitter voice.

"Oh, fuck!" James cried, face-palming.

Severus sneered. "Yeah. Next time make sure it isn't me you imbecile!" He spat, sitting up and snatching his black handbag off the bedside table. "I'm going to take a shower." He announced, making sure the loathing was clear in his voice.

With that, he stalked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. When he looked around, he realized there were no showers in this small bathroom. Sighing in aggravation, he opened the door and stalked back out. "Where?" He demanded, hands on his hips.

"You'll have to pay to get the answer!" Sirius said immediately.

"What?" Snape shouted. "You're insane!" His face darkened into a venomous scowl.

"Am not! You have to do my Potions project for me." Sirius said smugly.

James turned around. "He's mine, Pads. He'll do _my_ Potions project. C'mon, Snape. This way." With that, he led the irate Slytherin down to the communal showers.

Severus hurriedly stripped and stepped into the steam, noticing James' approving gaze on his slender body. Luckily, it was too dim in the bathroom to see the scars Severus wore from his father's countless beatings, the Glamour he wore having worm off over night.

He turned the water hot quickly, shivering as Potter stepped in beside him, making no effort to cover his body. Snape had already seen him naked, after all. "So." James said as he lathered himself in soap.

"So." Snape repeated darkly.

"You okay?" James asked hesitantly, noticing Severus' onyx eyes darting around the room.

"Fine." Was the gruff reply.

James shrugged. "Sure."

Severus washed his hair the best he could-the greasiness was a genetic trait from his father-and quickly threw a towel around his waist. Suddenly, as he was about to leave, James grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him up against the tiled wall under the hot water.

Severus gasped in surprise, the towel falling around their ankles. "So…" James purred, grinning seductively.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You haven't forgotten our little bet, have you?" James returned sensually, rocking his hips against Severus' and pinning him more firmly to the wall.

"Fuck!" Snape hissed, making James chuckle and grow even harder against Severus' thigh.

"We may, a little later." The Seeker said teasingly, trailing his slender fingers down Snape's chest. "But for now…"

James seized a fistful of Severus' long, black hair and pushed him to the ground with the force he had with it. Severus whimpered slightly at the small sting of pain, and took in the sight of James' fully erect cock. "Suck." Potter ordered.

Severus shook his head and licked his lips. "No way, Potter!"

"Yes!" James growled to the kneeling Slytherin. "I won you, you obey me, not Malfoy!"

"I'm only Lucius'! I will never belong to you!" Severus glared up at James, obsidian eyes filled with antipathy.

"Oh, we'll see about that! Now, suck, Snivellus!" Potter used his grip on Severus hair to yank him forward until his pale lips touched the tip of James' cock.

Severus scowled, then smirked evilly. "As you wish, Master Potter." James suddenly felt nervous as Severus slowly took the cock into his mouth.

The Slytherin calmly reached up and began stroking the part he couldn't fit in his mouth, cupping James' balls in his other hand. The Seeker moaned and arched into Severus' mouth as he licked up and down the shaft.

Severus smirked around the thick cock, nuzzling his face closer to Potter's groin. He was somehow managing to stay not-hard, thoughts of Crabbe and Goyle fucking in his head to will away the erection. Potter was growing weak at the knees, Severus' masterful tongue working its magic.

When Potter groaned and the tell-tale shudder came, Severus bit down as hard as he could and drew back swiftly before Potter could object. James howled with pain, and Severus fell back against the tiles, grinning as the Seeker came and cried out in pain and pleasure.

"What…the fuck?" Potter finally snarled.

Severus just smirked. "What? Lucius likes it rough." He shrugged.

It wasn't a lie. Lucius liked to give it rough though, not receive it. Severus smiled as James gently poked at his tender cock, flinching in pain. "'The fuck were you trying to do? Chomp my bits off?" He demanded.

Severus snorted. "No, just doing what Lucius likes." He said, standing and massaging his scalp.

"Fuck Blondie!"

"I do, on a regular basis." Severus replied snidely as he toweled off again and got dressed.

Potter gawked at him. "He really likes you to bite him like that?" He asked, turning off the water and also getting dressed.

"Yep." Severus said, leading the way back up to the common room.

"Well. I don't exactly appreciate having my cock ate off, so kindly don't bite me like that in the future." James snapped, gathering his school things to Remus and Peter's curious looks.

"You said suck, and I did. You didn't tell me how to do my job." Severus said calmly, picking up his school bag and turning to face Remus. "Would you do so kindly as to accompany me to breakfast, Lupin?" He asked.

The werewolf smiled. "Sure. So what's this about sucking Prongs off?" He asked as they left a dumbfounded Peter and James in the dorms.

"Well, he ambushed me in the shower and ordered me to give him a blowjob, so I did. The way Lucius likes it. Rough." Snape said as they walked through the halls.

Remus laughed loudly. "No way!"

"Yes way."

"What way?" A silky velvet voice interrupted.

"Lucius!" Severus cried, throwing himself into the arms of the blonde Slytherin.

"Hey, little Snake. How did you sleep?" Lucius asked, pressing a chaste kiss to Severus' temple.

"Well, I woke up with Potter on top of me and having a wet dream about Lily." He said with a one-shoulder shrug. "And then he made me give him a blowjob in the shower."

"What?" Lucius snarled furiously.

"I bit him." Snape said, smirking.

"What?" Lucius repeated.

"I bit him, and he flipped out. I told him you liked it rough." Severus shrugged. "It's no big deal."

Lucius snorted. "And they wonder why I like you so much, my Snake." He sighed, throwing his arm around Severus' thin frame and tugging him closer for a kiss.

Remus stood there awkwardly while he watched the raven-haired Slytherin's mouth being ravished by the older boy's tongue. When the two broke apart, he was relieved, and Lucius sent them off with a smack to Snape's arse.

Severus squeaked in surprise and glared at Lucius lovingly before following Remus into the Great Hall. "You braved the lions yesterday and didn't get mauled, wanna' sit with the snakes and hope I don't get bit?" Remus offered.

"Nope, he's sitting with us." James interjected.

Remus shrugged and Severus scowled. "C'mon then."

They moved to Gryffindor table, and breakfast flew by fast, James complaining about Severus' lack of appetite. Then, they headed off to classes.

-ooOoo-

Classes, that day, were uneventful. The teachers gave them odd looks, and James and Sirius copied all of Severus' answers, on everything. When the day was over, all parties were exhausted with the constant bickering that had gone on between them.

When they returned to the dormitories after dinner and they had gotten ready for bed, Severus collapsed, face-first on James' bed. James nudged him over a little, and joined his captive, sprawled out in his exhaustion. The other Marauders joined the two in their respective beds, and they all almost immediately fell asleep.

Severus deepened his breathing, but stayed awake. Potter's breathing was even and slow, but he felt the other boy move and gently slip and arm around his scrawny shoulders. Refraining from shrugging it off yet, Severus felt his curiosity build.

Then, James leaned in and touched his lips to the dark-haired boy's ear. "You know, Severus, Malfoy's a pretty lucky guy with you around. I think I might actually be starting to like you." The Seeker murmured.

Severus' eyes widened, and he fought the urge to demand why Potter was doing this, playing with his emotions. Then, James pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek and promptly fell asleep. Slowly, Severus joined him in the land of dreams.

-ooOoo-

"_Gods, Severus." That was the breathy moan of James or…was it Lucius?_

_The figure standing before him smiled, and reached out to brush his hair out of hiss face. "You're quite brilliant, you know." The apparition murmured._

_Severus looked up into hazel eyes, hooded and mysterious. His own deep onyx orbs widened at the sight of James smiling warmly down at him. "Come here." It was a request, not an order._

_Severus rose to his feet from his knees and let himself be pulled into James' strong arms, hugged to his masculine chest. He breathed in sandalwood and sweat, and the Seeker pressed a kiss into his hair._

"_Have sweet dreams, my little Snake." Then, the darkness of a deep slumber engulfed him._

-ooOoo-


End file.
